


Crown (Mafia!Thor AU)

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: This is quite short my apologies, I’ve had this idea for quite some time and decided on actually writing it… it came out quite well :) The reader and Thor are in a pre-established relationship.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Crown (Mafia!Thor AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

Walking down the high street arms full of bags, Thor was listening to Y/N chatter on about her day - though he must admit as much as he loved listening to her he didn’t hear most of what she was saying - as he got distracted by a shine coming from a shop window. On closer inspection the shop window was that of a Pandora and the glint was a dainty silver ring in the shape of a crown. Though Thor was quickly knocked out of his thoughts by Y/N,

“Hey I’m going to go in there.” Thor looked over to her nodding,

“I’ll stay out here.” Y/N agreed with a nod before walking into the clothes shop, Thor took this as an opportunity to dash off towards the Pandora he had seen before. Walking into the shop he was almost instantly greeted and asked if he needed any help (Thor was a well known face around here). He greeted the member of staff and told them he wanted to have a look at the ring which was shown in the window; after pointing it out the staff member went behind the desk opening up the cabinet and pulling out the rings asking which size he would like. Thor took the ring looking at it and smiling, the ring was perfect for his love, he told the member of staff he would like to buy it before quickly pulling out his card. Walking out of the shop, Thor placed the Pandora bag into one of the shopping bag he was already carrying and began to walk back to the shop Y/N was in. A few moments later Y/N walked out of the shop holding yet another bag, the couple spoke some more as they walked towards the car park.

\- Time Skip-

Walking into their bedroom Thor had his men put the shopping bags in the wardrobe; where Y/N went to put away everything. Thor sat on the bed and pulled the book he was currently reading off the bedside table. He was about half way through the third chapter of the day when he heard a call come from inside the wardrobe,

“Hey, baby, what’s this?” Y/N walked out of the wardrobe holding up a white bag, Thor looked up with a smile,

“I brought that for you, my love,” Y/N’s eyes went wide at Thor’s words, “Sit down and open it.” Patting the space next to him. Thor placed the bookmark into his space and placed the book back onto the bedside table while Y/N sat onto the bed, crossing her legs in the process. She placed the bag on her lap and undid the pink bow, Thor watched with a widening smile, she opened the box inside to reveal the ring. Y/N gasped,

“Oh Thor, this is so sweet!” She threw her arms around Thor, “Thank you so much!” Pulling away she took the ring out of the box and put it onto her right hand.

“It reminded me of you, my love, you’re the queen here after all.” The couple smiled at each other, eyes full of love…


End file.
